High School Mayhem Percabeth Fanfiction
by Hurricanedh
Summary: Percy Jackson is new at the Lion High School. Soon, he comes across drama, love, and especially new friends!
1. Chapter 1: May The Lion Roar

**Highschool Mayhem Percabeth fanfiction**

 **Author's note: Hello! I just wanted to say thank you if you clicked on this page and you read the fanfiction! This is my first time writing one and I would be delighted if you give me feedback! Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: May the lion roar

 **Percy's POV**

"Perce! PERCY!" Cried mom, as I pretended not to hear her desperate "First day of school" talk. She shook me awake, and this time I could not ignore it. I groaned.

"Ughhhh."

"Don't "ugh" me! We need to talk as it's your new first day at a new school!" She sounded really desperate, and she knows I cannot resist her voice when she's desperate.

"Fine," She jumped up and down in pleasure, and dragged me downstairs. I sat on the sofa, eating my already-made blueberry pancake. I loved when she made this for me.

"Soooooo..." She began, "you will make new friends and you might even find someone you like and there will be drama and..." She blabbered, but I interrupted.

"Okay, thank you, mom, I'm not nine anymore," I pulled my (what she called) million-dollar face. Mom laughed, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Bro, I wish I was there with you," I said to Tyson, my half-brother, on my iphone X.

"Me too, big bro, I want daddy to transfer me," He said in a matter-of-fact way. "Well, I have to go now, daddy is taking me to school, bye!"

I walked the rest of the way to the new school, and I was happy I walked; I would never have seen the amazing view of the huge, dome-like, school. The walls were even, and the roof was tilted in the way that could make a person fall in love with it. Groups of girls chattered about boys they liked, and boys did the same about the girls. I could tell most of them were football players, as their body build was what a football player would have. At one point, I was so distracted by the beautiful walls, that I didn't notice I bumped into something. A boy with a scar on his face, turned to look at me, and I think I peed my pants a little bit. I chuckled awkwardly and started to walk away, but he grabbed me, before I was out of arm's reach.

"What do we have here?" He asked with a handsome grin, "hey guys! Look here, a newby!" Everyone looked at me and laughed, poking me and punching me as well. Suddenly, a black-haired boy stepped in, and punched the guy in the face.

"Lay off it, Luke," He said threateningly.

"Why should I?" And then the black-haired boy whispered into Luke's ear. He looked terrified then, and dropped me, I was so stunned, I felt numb, but also I felt the pain, as if the numb only numbed my thoughts. My saviour picked me up, and propped me to a table.

"You alright?" He asked, seeming to be worried.

"Y-y-yeah..." I tried to smile at him, failing and turning it into a frown.

"Hold on, Annabeth would be good at this, I'll call her."

He went on his phone, and I realized he liked the colour black: red phone, red jacket and a red backpack. "Hey Thalia, could you bring yourself and Annabeth to table Goth, I just found a new guy getting wrecked by you-know-who. Thanks, you too, cya!"

Soon, a Goth girl and a blonde girl came by my side. The blonde, I think the boy said her name was Annabeth, checked me, but said I was fine. I could not stop staring at her, she was cute, no, more than cute. "What's your name?" She asked, her voice sweet.

"Percy. I should get going, where's room 104?"

"That's where we're going! Come on, I think you're going to be our new member! May The Lion Roar!"

"May the Lion roar?" I questioned, confused.

"It's what we say here, it means: At the Lion high school, you will find friends and the best home!"


	2. Chapter 2: First Week Part 1

**Hello** **! Hopefully you all enjoyed the first Chapter of "High School Mayhem" and I can carry on, remember: feedback is my biggest help!**

Chapter 2: First Week Part: 1

 **Thalia's POV**

Percy Jackson changed my life. We never knew he would, for a long time it was just me, Leo and Annabeth. They were the best friends I could ever have: one was funny, the other was wise. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I hate Leo's red addiction, and his humour. He only calls Annabeth to do the fun stuff, never me! At first I thought he liked her, but then I heard them talking after school about how the "Leo" month was crazy. And I knew every year Leo gets to choose someone for a month to go everywhere with. I totally forgot! Luke and Clarisse hated each other, but were on the same side when it was down to me. One time, they were chasing me, because I stole their homework project, and I climbed into our generator room, waited until the right moment, and _ZAP_! I connected a rod to the door from one of the electric generators, so as they walked in, they were electrocuted! Ha! Most people don't see me as a fun person, but as I got to know Percy for a week, he proved to know he knew what we actually are.

I have kept something secret for a while... My brother. His name was Jason Grace, and for months he'd been away with his friend Piper, he said they were on a trip with school, but after being gone for a long time, I realized he lied and he had moved schools with his friend. I remember Piper, she was alright, pretty, yes, convincing, yes. One time she convinced me to prank Annabeth with fake, photo shopped, pictures of her and Luke together. I instantly regretted being Piper's friend. Annabeth wasn't my friend for two weeks! Anyway, Jason was gone, and he was never coming back. He hated home, and mom, I hate her too, but not enough to move out! If I ever see him again, I will _kill_ him!

So, the last week, Percy was a swollen guinea pig...

 **Percy's POV**

"You're a swollen guinea pig!" Laughed the girl, Thalia, as I followed Annabeth and Leo down the hall. I tried to ignore Thalia, didn't work. Her laugh was funny, so I kind of laughed too. Soon, we were all laughing, Leo crying out: "I don't know what we're laughing about but it's funny!" Some other kids were staring at us, especially one who seemed lonely. I figured hated loud noises, as he walked away in disgust. Annabeth came up next to me and whispered: "that's Nico, we've tried befriending him, and he just walked away."

Room 104 was a cool room, well that's because there was no teacher or school stuff there.

"Today we're doing another "do you like school test."" Walking in was a man with an afro, blue jeans and a grey hoodie. The other students moaned, but of course, I didn't understand. The educator came up to me, stared, smiled and walked away. For some reason, I knew this guy would be one of my enemies at this school. "Only joking. Why don't we talk to... this new boy. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"That's "Percy Jackson, sir" to you..." He threatened me with his eyes. "You will call me Mr. D."

"And people like you?" I didn't like this man at all. Mr. D smiled, but I saw hatred in his eyes.

"Detention, not a good first impression, is it, Johnson?"

"Jackson."

"Whatever."

I glanced at Thalia, who was grinning and snickering. She put her thumbs up at me. Annabeth seemed anxious, I mouthed to her not to worry. She nodded. Leo was exploding with laughter. The bell rang.

Later, after school, my new friends came up to me. "Finally someone stood up to that jerk," exclaimed Leo.

"That was awesome!" Yelled Thalia!

"It was dumb!" Annabeth shouted. "You could have been suspended on your first day!"

"Uh... I don't think I would. Maybe, at worst, triple detention?" Leo looked at me, and shrugged. We walked to the exit slowly in silence. Leo and Thalia waved goodbye to Annabeth and I, as we went the opposite direction.

"Can we stop here? The park is nice at night..." Annabeth whispered. I nodded, so we sat down bang on in the middle of the park, and looked up. "How was your first day?"

"It was pretty cool, apart from Luke and Mr. D."

"Yeah... Mr. D sucks."

"And Luke doesn't?"

"Luke..." she said dreamily. I felt like I was hit by a train. She liked this guy? I thought she was my friend, but looks like she would rather help that bully.

"Alright then, I better go." I yelled angrily. She tried to call after me, but I didn't turn back, and I thought I never would.

Thalia came knocking on my door the next morning.

"What?"

"Look, Annabeth doesn't like Luke hurting people, she just has that high school crush," she tried to explain.

"Yeah, like everyone else!" I put a hint of sarcasm in my voice. The scary girls gazed at me, crossed her arms, and frowned. "Okay... maybe you don't."

"Try and ignore her when she goes in a daydream about him, will you?"

"Whatever."

"Perce, this is your new best friend talking, please don't have drama on your second day!" She cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on in."

My mom offered Thalia some blueberry cake, and she gobbled it down like a monster! We positioned ourselves on the sofa, and stared at each other.

"Come back to school! Please!"

"Why are you even here, it's not the weekend, you're the one who should be at school."

"Yeah? I don't see why you're not telling why you're here. And anyway, I skive a lot," Thalia said, getting angrier.

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow, my mom said I could stay here for today anyway, as I'm already having problems."

She studied my face a bit longer, as if trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. At last, she nodded. "Well we're not staying here all day." I pulled out some tickets of the new film: The Lightning Thief. She gaped at me, or more likely she was gaping at the tickets, but let's say it was at me.

"That. Movie. Was. AWESOME!" Thalia yelled, as we got outside.

"I agree! I liked where the main character chopped off Medusa's head!" I laughed. "Still up for ice-cream?"

"DUH!" She giggled. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3: First Week Part 2

**Wow! I hope you all enjoy this so far, I've been trying! Last chapter, if you think I was getting Percy and Thalia together, I'm not! That chapter was going to affect their friendship, and (to what Thalia said) I need to prove it! Okay let's go!**

Chapter 2: First Week Part 2

 **Percy's POV**

The next morning, I headed back to school. Luke was, again, waiting at the entrance, seeking out wimps. I heard a rustling come from the bushes, then a voice. "Pssst, Perce!" I whipped around, and found Leo in the bushes.

"Leo?"

"What? Have I changed my looks? Am I not joking!?"

"No?"

"Phew. Bro, I'm here because another cute girl chased me off."

"You go after cute girls?"

"Yeah, but then they go for me."

"Wow. Some guy you are," I turned back around, and rolled my eyes. "Come on. We need to get to class!" And so Leo jumped out, stayed close behind me, even when he had to guide me back to our homeroom again.

"Perseus Jackson?!" yelled the familiar man.

"Mr. D?" I sighed.

"You skipped detention!"

"Oh shoot!" I totally forgot! Maybe now I would get suspended.

"And you didn't come to class yesterday!"

"Uh yeah, I had an infection?"

"Oh yeah?! TRIPLE DETENTION!"

I gulped hard.

"Hey, Perseus," smiled Thalia, as she ran up to me. Leo and Annabeth close behind.

"Hey, Percy, Thalia!" They said in unison. I realized Thalia was right, I should forgive Annabeth.

"Hey! Annabeth, can we go to the park again tonight?" I whispered to her. She grinned happily and nodded.

"Hey!" I smiled at Annabeth, as she came running towards me.

"So you forgive me?" She asked, twirling her hair.

"Sure, but you came kind of late, pfft, going to have to not forgive you so much, now..." I joked. It worked because she laughed sweetly.

"Can this be our meeting place, now?" She asked, smiling at me, as I sat down on a bench, throwing sticks into the lake. Annabeth sat down next to me, and threw bread in instead. Who carries bread everywhere? I questioned to myself quietly. I felt like she went into my brain: _I do._ I shook my head. As I chuckled to myself, Annabeth said something I didn't understand.

"What?" I said.

"I said: shall the four of us have dinner tomorrow?" And again, I didn't hear what she said, but it sounded like: "shall we have dinner tomorrow?"

"Just the two of us?" I asked, happy to spend some time with her. She looked confused, and then giggled.

"Is this one of your jokes. I said the "four of us!"" she giggled sweetly again.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" I smirked. We sat talking to each other about many things. I remember we talked about our crushes when we were younger, our favourite celebrities, if we would ship Thalia and Leo. Soon enough, we had the whole park to ourselves. I probably made some of my "Perce jokes", she laughed like heck! The next day after school, we met up back here. We talked about my triple detention, also what we wanted our futures to be.

"I would probably like an amazing husband, some kids and to be an architect! Of course, I'd want to be rich, too, but I mean who doesn't?" She explained. I couldn't help staring at her eyes. Grey like my second favourite colour.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to have all that too! Well, maybe not the architect part, but..." she was laughing again, and I couldn't help laughing too. I decided to change the subject. "Do you like anyone now?" Of course I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from her cute voice. She frowned, as if confused, but also she knew the answer.

"I don't... Luke. I like Luke..."

"There's nothing wrong with that, well maybe that he's a bully, but otherwise..." I tried to support her, trying to smile, trying to encourage her.

"I have to go..." She got up and sprinted away. I sighed, glancing down, noticing the pen I saw her use in class. I kissed it for good luck, and shoved it in my pocket. I would call it Riptide until I returned it to Annabeth Chase. We swapped roles, she was the ditcher and I was the guilty.

I spotted Annabeth the next morning. I waved and smiled, she did the same back, coming up to me.

"Calmed down?"

"Yeah. So sorry about last night," she apologized.

"I did the same on the first night, so don't worry. You still up for the dinner tonight?"

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe it! You and I can go to the park after," she winked, kiddingly. I chuckled.

"Okay, Wise Girl, let's do it!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Dinner

**Whew, this is gett** **ing harder! I'm trying to keep the Percabeth until the 5** **th** **chapter** **. Stay tuned!**

Chapter 3: The Dinner

 **Annabeth's POV**

When Percy Jackson, the new boy, asked me who I liked, I straight away thought Luke, but Percy has had this new affect on me. Those nights in the park were amazing. Luke would never do that with me. Percy listens for hours. Not to mention, Luke is popular, Percy isn't. He doesn't care about being well-known . Even school seems different than normal, more fun maybe, fortunately Percy is making it fun, not Leo. For a moment, when Percy said for only the two of us, I wanted to do it, but then that would be weird. I took out a notepad, looked for my pen, noticing it wasn't there, panicking, hoping Thalia has it, as she normally borrows it. I called her, said she hadn't got it, Leo said the same, Percy might have it? "Hey, Perce," I said through the phone, not only looking for my pen, but happy to talk to him, "have you got my very special pen?"

"The one I kissed? I mean, yes I have it, I kissed no pen of yours... heh heh... heh..." I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Aw, you kissed my pen, that's cute, I bet you named it, too!"

"I actually did! I named it Riptide!"

"Huh, cool name! Can we meet at the park?"

"Sure, I'm going to head earlier to the restaurant anyway, cya!"

He hung up, but I needed to say goodbye to him. "Cya, Perce..." I said to myself at last.

"Hello, Perce," he came running up to me. "Hey! You look handsome, new look?" I kidded. He smirked.

"Yep, here..." He handed me the pen, and I knew something wasn't right, because it was softer, and nicer... I bit my lip. Percy could tell something was on my mind, so he asked me what it was, I said nothing, and he left after a sweet goodbye. _You Miss 100% of shots you don't take..._ Yelled a voice in my "wise" head. _Not yet,_ I thought, _I'll go to dinner early with him!_

 **Leo's POV**

Whoa! I have a "Point of View"!? What does that even mean?! Forget it. Thalia was at my house, as we were working on a project together, she was still laughing, no, that's an understatement, she was GUFFAWING! I told her: "There's only one thing that's keeping me from you in half, I don't want two of you around!"

Mr. D explained to everyone that they should be more like me, I agree. I'm handsome, funny, fearless (Thalia would say differently... GULP) and awesome over all! Annabeth said I wasn't allowed to make this long, so I won't but I want to tell y'all 'bout mom. She died in a fire. I will never know how it happened, but I wish she were back here. We would be talking about girls and stuff like that. Sigh. She would be amazing!

Thalia got me back to my senses: "Oh crap! We have to get ready for dinner!" I grinned.

"Shall we go in the same bedroom and change?"

"SHUT UP, LEO VALDEZ!"

"I WAS KIDDING!"

And we ended up fighting. The End.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Percy Jackson was sitting at a table, our table, with some red-head. She seemed to be flirting with Perce, so I strolled casually up to our table.

"Rachel?!" I cried.

"Annabeth?!" She cried. I wanted to punch her, we had a past of fighting, and I know Rachel wants revenge. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm having dinner with Percy, Thalia and Leo!" I exclaimed, angrily. Percy was as confused as I was. Why was Rachel here? I thought she moved to another city?! Why is she back?

"Where's Thalia and Leo, because I don't see them," she smirked.

"You've always been blind, Rachel."

"OH YEAH?!" She yelled, making the other diners notice us.

"Rachel, you should go back to your family, I came here to have a coke, not to cause a potential argument," Percy finally spoke up. Rachel got up, shoved the chair aggressively to the side, and walked off in a strop. I sat next to Percy. "You alright?" He asked me. I nodded. He held my wrist to comfort me, and it worked. "So, what brings you here early?"

"I wanted to talk to you more," I admitted. It had been two weeks since Percy joined, but it seemed like an eternity ago. We eventually talked, his hand still around my wrist, and waited until the other two came...

 **Thalia's POV**

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. The new kid, and the Wise Girl, staring into each other's eyes, Percy's hand around her wrist, and they were laughing! I glanced at Leo, who still made himself scruffy, even after putting jeans and a white shirt on. He was smirking, probably eager to tease them about it. They both saw us at the same time, got into a tangle trying to let go, and were blushing. I did what Leo did: smirk.

"Hey, Lovebirds," I teased, Leo threatened me with his eyes.

"That's my line!" He whined.

"Yeah, hey," sighed Percy, blushing crazily. He took a quick glance behind me and Leo, and I looked, too. A red-head was staring at us, and I instantly figured out who it was. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my ex best friend. We still contacted each other, but haven't talked in school much. She waved quietly at me. I snarled, remembering our past. Turning back around, Leo and I took a seat opposite them.

"Care to explain?" Leo curiously asked. Annabeth and Percy started to blush again.

"Well, uh, it was only his hand around my wrist!" Annabeth cried.

"Mhm, so no feelings for each other, otherwise why would he do it?" I shipped those two! I hit the nail on the head, they were stuck for words.

"He was comforting me?"

"I accidently grabbed her wrist?"

"Ha! Totally different answers!"

They stared at each other for a while, then nodded.

"Wait a minute, Thalia, Leo, we're gonna go talk outside..." Percy said, and they left.


	5. Chapter 5: Better Friends

**Here we are, the long awaited Chapter 5! Rachel, Thalia and Annabeth's past is told, with some mysteries, and I know! I said Percabeth will be in this chapter, I'm sorry! But to make you all not suffer, I am going to make this short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Better Friends

 **No one's POV**

Rachel was the most popular girl in school, boys wanted her, and girls wanted her as best friends. She really only had two good friends: Thalia and Annabeth. After some time, she found out they were becoming a lot more known than her, so she wanted revenge. First, she found out who Annabeth liked, and then went out with him, to make her jealous. It worked. Thalia was next, and she knew what happened with Annabeth, but Thalia was more forgiving.

"Thalia, I'm sorry I did that to your best friend! Please forgive me, let me take you somewhere!" She sobbed, and Thalia forgave her, following her. Rachel blindfolded her, taking her into an elevator with glass behind it. She broke it, unfolding Thalia's blindfold. She shrieked like hell, Rachel on the verge of pushing her off, resisting it. "That'll teach you."

Later, Annabeth took her revenge of the revenge, making stories that Rachel killed a guy, whilst on their date. No one decided to side with Rachel anymore, causing her to hide in the shadows. Ever since, Rachel recruited a new group, wanting to defeat Annabeth once and for all...


End file.
